


厄尔山上的神官

by AdieuAtha



Category: Asmodeus诡话集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdieuAtha/pseuds/AdieuAtha
Collections: Asmodeus





	厄尔山上的神官

昆图斯没有敲门就走进了以诺的房间。  
以诺正坐在床边的椅子上看书，阳光下飘舞的尘埃像金色小精灵一样围绕着他。又长又卷的睫毛时不时扑闪一下，纤细的手指搭在页脚，轻轻捻起。  
昆图斯的到来似乎并没有惊扰到以诺半分。  
但昆图斯知道并非如此。  
他径直走过去，将身量娇小的神官拢进怀里。他将下巴搁在以诺肩上，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，牙齿与舌头厮磨出一声低沉而充满情欲的“主人”。  
昆图斯想要的时候从不看时间地点。  
哪怕知道以诺身上每一寸皮肤都沐浴过圣水，圣殿的每一块石砖都刻满祷文，只要以诺一动念，他就会万劫不复，昆图斯也从未畏惧过。  
昆图斯相信以诺。  
相信神官大人纯白袍子下面那副比最下贱的妓女还淫荡的身子，根本抵抗不了男人的抚弄。只要稍微揉搓爱抚，就能泛红出水，上下两个小嘴都翕合着渴求男人的满足。  
以诺轻轻合上书，转过身攀着昆图斯的肩，微微踮起脚将双唇送到昆图斯的嘴边。  
果然。  
昆图斯内心蔑笑一声，咬上了以诺水嫩鲜红的双唇。  
双手隔着一层轻薄的布料大肆抚摸以诺的身体，唇齿间激烈地攻伐。昆图斯眯着眼看以诺，看他双眼紧闭，睫毛像蝶翼一样颤抖不止。  
以诺很快呼吸困难起来，脸颊通红，眼角泛起泪光，拳头轻轻捶昆图斯的胸膛。  
“呜……”  
昆图斯放开以诺，一条细细的银丝勾连在他们的唇间，看得昆图斯两眼一红。  
他猛得将以诺抵在墙上，再次吻上去，同时把那一身碍事的神官服扯落，露出衣服底下漂亮的身体。  
每次亲吻都像撕咬一般，以诺根本来不及回应昆图斯的吻，只能任由他卷起自己的舌头，在口腔里肆虐。  
以诺用手手扯住下他的腰带，右腿情不自禁地勾上昆图斯的腰，让彼此的身体贴得更近。  
昆图斯呼吸重起来。  
他松开以诺，按下他的肩膀，让他跪到地上，接着褪下自己除去腰带的短裤，掏出又粗又硬的火棍拍打以诺的脸。  
以诺什么也没说，任由那腥膻的东西打在脸上，眼神湿漉漉地看向昆图斯，像一只乖顺的羊羔，等着牧羊人的吩咐。  
“给我含。”  
以诺张开小嘴含住了肉棒。  
刚开始比较艰难，但很快他就一上一下地吞吐起来。以诺的嘴小，含不住的地方只能用手代替。  
湿热的口腔内壁包裹着火热的肉棒，滑腻的小舌垫在底下摩擦。吞吐一会儿，以诺将深含的肉棒吐出一些，轻轻舔过龟头和冠状沟，再浅浅含进去撮，像品尝什么绝世美味一样吃得“啧啧”出声。  
昆图斯仰起头舒服地喟叹一声。  
有什么能让高高在上的神官大人心甘情愿跪下来给他口交更爽的。  
“主人的口活儿真是越来越好了。”昆图斯红着眼睛抓住以诺的头发，用力将他的脑袋按向自己的跨间，激起以诺惊讶又难受的一声呜咽，邪恶地笑道，“既然主人这么喜欢吃，就多吃一点。”  
粗大的肉棒捅进喉咙的深处，以诺情不自禁地干呕，喉口疯狂地绞动起来，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角流出来，把肉棒涂得亮晶晶的。  
以诺双手撑地，头费力地昂起来承受大肉棒的侵犯。  
昆图斯越撞越快，他低头看着以诺的脸。那张秀美的小脸因为吞吐着巨物而显得有些狰狞，生理泪水顺着眼角不住滑落，鼻尖嘴唇通红。  
昆图斯猛得拔出，对着以诺的脸用手快速撸动了几把。  
白浊喷射而出，糊满了以诺的脸。  
“都给我舔干净，不然一会儿不给你下面那张馋嘴吃。”  
以诺乖乖听话，用手指把脸上的白浊刮下来送进口中，鲜红的舌尖将手指一一舔过，然后抬起头，将肉棒上残留的浊物舔尽。  
虽然射过了一次，但昆图斯下面很快就又勃起，硬得发疼。  
对着这么个骚贱东西，能不硬吗？  
第一次见到以诺这些淫娃荡妇一般的行止，他也吃了一惊，同时心里像被放了一把毒蛇一样，窝火又嫉恨。  
有人在他之前就品尝过这颗禁果，并把他调教成了如今这副淫荡下贱的模样。  
昆图斯扯着以诺的胳膊将他甩到床上。  
无论多少次，昆图斯都克制不住那种怒火，恨以诺的乖顺，恨自己没有早一点来到他身边，亲手将高高在上、清高圣洁的神官扯下神坛，堕落进无边无际的欲望陷阱中。  
以诺可能被摔疼了，眉头微微皱了一下，但没说什么。  
他从床头暗盒里拿出润滑的脂膏，沾了一大块，涂抹在后穴处。  
昆图斯坐在床脚，默默看着以诺自己给自己开拓。  
纤细的手指熟练地戳刺进小穴，刚进了一点就被热情的穴肉咬住往里吸。伴随着以诺细细的喘息和呜咽，一根手指很快就整只吞没。  
以诺把屁股撅得更高，上半身完全伏倒在床上，腰线深陷，线条流畅优美得惊心动魄。两只手指反复拨弄着嫩红的小穴，捣得里边慢慢发出了“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
以诺的身子由里到外泛出的红色，像秋日里天边的火烧云。一双雌鹿般温顺的眸子里荡漾着水光，湿漉漉的，让人忍不住想搅乱这一池春水。  
以诺微微张着嘴，吐息已有些乱了。  
四根手指在后面的嘴里自如地抽插着。  
但这还不够。  
以诺手指纤细，四指合起来还是不及那粗长的一根欲望。  
昆图斯面无表情看着以诺，眼睛里燃烧着焚尽一切的欲火。他的四肢肌肉紧绷，像盯住猎物的黑豹，只等那扑击的一瞬间。  
以诺颤巍巍地拔出手指，就着这狗交的姿势，腿向两边叉得更开，双手将后穴小洞撑开，对着昆图斯：“……来。”  
几乎在他开口的同一瞬间，昆图斯就狠狠握住以诺的腰，把硬得快炸了的肉棒一下子捅了进去。  
“啊!”以诺忍不住大声痛呼。  
昆图斯直直肏入以诺身体的最深处，不等以诺适应，便开始大开大合地肏弄。  
温暖紧致的穴肉裹着肉棒往里吞，昆图斯用力拍了一下以诺的屁股，带着莫名的怒气道：“骚货！”  
白白嫩嫩的股肉上迅速泛起了红，充满了可耻的凌虐感。  
“嗯，嗯……嗯啊……啊……”以诺双眼迷离地侧头，双手无力地放在头两侧，嘴里发出诱人的呻吟，“哈啊，哈啊……啊！”  
最后一声惊呼柔媚绵长，尾音袅袅。  
昆图斯用力肏了一下，将以诺翻过来，见那根上坠着的白浊液体，不禁一笑：“神官大人果然如世人所说的一般天赋异禀。”  
天生就是该被男人按在身底下猛操的贱货。  
“既然主人这么厉害，那我也得加倍努力才行啊。”昆图斯将以诺大腿往上折起，一挺身，欲望再次整根没入。  
“自己抱好。”  
以诺看着昆图斯点点头，双臂揽过自己的腿，将身体折到一个不可思议的程度，红艳艳的肉穴直直暴露在昆图斯眼前。  
这个样子，好像把自己献祭给魔鬼的天使。  
昆图斯瞬间觉得下面又涨了。  
太乖顺了。  
昆图斯没见过性奴，但也知道很多大人物家里都会豢养这种奴隶。  
温顺柔媚，养尊处优，以掌握承欢的姿势与技巧为荣，以用身体服侍主人为乐。  
以诺困惑地看着突然停下的昆图斯，下身轻轻绞了绞，迷迷糊糊道：“……昆廷?”  
这一声瞬间打乱了昆图斯的思绪。  
那是个，只有亲密的人才会称呼的名字。  
昆图斯双手撑在以诺头两侧，两眼盯着以诺，恶狠狠地道：“你再说一遍。”  
以诺愣了片刻，反应过来刚刚他无意间喊了他什么，气息不由得一窒。  
两个人无声地对视。  
昆图斯灼热的呼吸近在咫尺。  
以诺把头偏向一边：“肏我，昆图斯。”他顿了顿，“我命令你。”  
昆图斯面部肌肉抽搐了一下。不等以诺反抗，他用力扳过以诺的脸吻了下去。  
“唔……”  
昆图斯狠狠撞上以诺的敏感点。  
这样的以诺怎么能跟性奴相提并论。  
拥有自我的意识，强大的权柄，高居厄尔神山之巅，受众生朝拜的神之子，却心甘情愿被人操弄蹂躏，兴奋地上下喷水高潮，不知餍足地向男人索取更多……他可比性奴下贱多了。

第二年，昆图斯在冬祭夜里逃离了厄尔山。

第三年春，叛乱的战火以燎原之势在各国蔓延。

第五年的第一个雪夜，格雷王被当街斩首，宣告最后一个信奉尤拉神的国家的沦陷。

第六年初夏，厄尔山神殿被毁，神官以诺失踪。

战后，叛军首领之一的昆图斯放弃战功与封赏，留在了只剩断壁残垣的厄尔山。

“昆廷……”

end

神官在这个古老的国家里说一不二，拥有比国王还大的权力。  
以诺是第九十七代神官，传说中的他残忍嗜血，暴虐荒淫，自十五岁就任以来，就不断挑起各领主相争不断，借以巩固自己的位置。  
每月都有大批的奴隶进入他的神殿，却从未有奴隶出来过。稍微触犯他一点，便会受到地狱一般的折磨，求生不得，求死不能。  
昆图斯就在这一批奴隶之中，被送进了神官居住的神殿。  
神殿建立在厄尔山顶。  
那一天艳阳高照，一朵朵白云点缀在浩荡的湛蓝天宇上。  
漂亮纤细的神官站在殿门前，居高临下俯视他们。天风吹起他雪白的衣角。  
昆图斯看呆了，随即一道鞭影“唰”地落下，打在他眉骨处，顿时血流劈面。  
贱奴是不配直视神之子的。

身为神官的奴隶，每天的工作却意料之外的轻松，不过是清理打扫空寂无人的神殿，给厨房劈柴打水。其余时间，奴隶们都被统一安置在条件不错的房间里。  
奴隶们议论纷纷，认为外面关于以诺的谣言不可尽信。  
床铺干净整洁，食物新鲜可口，劳务简单轻松。  
身为一个奴隶，你还能奢求什么呢？  
“以诺大人是个好主人。”  
昆图斯没有发言。  
他想的是，今早打扫冥想厅时，他看到以诺在窗台边静静地俯瞰厄尔山下的城市村庄。  
当时的光线将他的侧脸映得非常柔和安详。  
昆图斯摸了摸眉角那道伤。  
已经不疼了。

一周后，昆图斯被喊进以诺的卧房。  
以诺的小腿白皙匀称，露在松松垮垮的白袍之外。  
雪白的羊羔，摆出令人垂涎的姿势。  
昆图斯撩开层层空灵飘舞的白纱。  
他像是被魔鬼迷惑的雅拉，一步一步近到以诺身前。  
他爬上柔软的床铺，将以诺软绵绵的手腕按在枕头上，低下头在以诺耳边轻喊一声“主人”。

纯白的羊羔被摆弄成各种羞耻的样子，泪光闪闪，无力地“咩咩”叫。  
健壮强悍的黑豹却不放过自己猎物，咬住后颈，抵死缠绵。

昆图斯一直在观察以诺，并以此为乐。  
以诺喜欢读书。他经常到建在山壁内的图书馆一坐一天，烛火将他的脸庞染成温暖的橘红色。  
以诺喜欢吃多汁的桃子和血橙。甜美的汁水顺着纤细白嫩的手指流下，他伸出艳红的小舌将其细细舔尽的样子比珍稀的水果更诱人。  
以诺会弹竖琴，灵活的十指轻轻拨弄，便是一曲空灵圣洁的小调。  
……

昆图斯每隔两三天就要跟以诺做一次。  
除了第一次，其他情况都是他主动去找以诺。  
而以诺从不拒绝，乖乖地撩开衣袍分开双腿，任由昆图斯颠来倒去地肏弄，被弄的眼角嫣红，双眸湿润也不反抗。

以诺不是不会反抗的人。  
昆图斯见识过以诺对付前来刺杀他的人。  
圣神尤拉的祷言能把人的血肉片片削下，澄净的符水能把骨头都腐蚀掉。

昆图斯曾相信过以诺。  
相信自己所见过的脆弱、温柔、天真的那个以诺，才是真实的。

直到昆图斯看到以诺将其他奴隶放干了血，供奉在他信奉的尤拉神像下。  
尤拉神像饱饮热血。  
而以诺跪在神像与月光之下低声祈祷，纯白温柔。

昆图斯离开了神殿。  
五年后，他带领由奴隶组成的叛军，兵临厄尔山。  
他没有去见以诺。  
第二夜，他得到了以诺的尸体。  
以诺的尸体一丝不挂，皮肤上面布满青紫痕迹与咬痕，白浊从被肏烂了的小穴流出，在大腿内侧干涸。  
昆图斯一瞬间感觉呼吸困难，胸口剧烈地疼。  
他连一点小伤都不愿意让他承受。  
更遑论  
死亡  
强奸致死这种毫无尊严的低贱死亡  
昨夜他拜托他的手下，将以诺，好好地带下山  
他反复强调  
好好的完整的  
别伤害他  
他忘记了，他为之神魂颠倒的以诺在他人眼里也是一样的诱人  
纯白的羊羔  
置身于一千头饿狼口中

这时候昆图斯突然注意到，  
以诺的左眉骨上有一道陈年旧疤，位置与昆图斯的刚好对称。

”神爱世人吗？”  
以诺睫毛颤动了一下:“爱的。”  
“神当然爱世人了。”  
甚至不惜牺牲自己的孩子。

后来，昆图斯在神殿废墟中找到了一本日记。  
他这才知道，以诺做的一切都是出自神的指引。  
尤拉圣神真的存在于世。  
以诺一直是尤拉漂亮乖巧的提线木偶，完美地奉行着他的一切旨意。  
直到他昆图斯的出现。  
与他拥抱，接吻，做爱都是出自以诺的意愿。  
可让他看到祭祀的真相，放任他离开，却是神的旨意。  
以诺从不违抗尤拉的旨意，他知道的。

很多人说，新的帝国没有奴隶，哪怕是平民百姓也能有尊严的活在蓝天下。  
昆图斯却不想管那些了。  
以诺是这个新时代的祭品。  
尤拉用自己的孩子，自己的信徒换来新时代的到来，而他自己也随着神殿的坍塌被世人遗忘。

夜幕降临，璀璨的星光将神殿照亮。  
就像他逃走那天夜晚一样。  
昆图斯抱紧怀中瓷瓶子，想，当时你是不是就在上面看着我啊？  
他留在了神殿废墟。  
可厄尔山上再也没有那片纯白的袍角了。

end


End file.
